I'll Cry for You
by Edali Ikyri
Summary: In which Levi is stubborn and won't cry. Thank goodness he has someone to do it for him. Mentions of LeviHan. Reviews and comments would be super awesome!


Even though they have only returned from their failed expedition the Scouting Legion finds themselves in full swing. There isn't any time for resting and mourning, a fact taken with mixed results. Plenty of people want time to lick their wounds and mourn their losses but Levi isn't one of them. Even with an injury he marches through the halls of HQ making sure everyone is on task and no one is wallowing in grief or self pity, epically himself.

His entire handpicked squad is dead. He can't forget the scene of them all broken and lifeless but he sure as hell can keep himself busy. He can work himself until he can't even remember his own name let alone that. Levi will be damned if he let the guilt and anger take him. Eventually though his body resists his attempt at a complete physical and mental burn out. In this state it will do more harm than good. So he finds himself sitting down in his office working on the paperwork Hanji has left him.

He is left defenseless for an attack he doesn't see coming. His door creaks open slowly, almost tentatively. At first he thinks its Eren but the foot steps are too light for it to be the teen nervously peeking in. Then for the briefest second he thinks it's Petra come with some coffee, or god forbid more paperwork. That is until his heart hammers hard in his chest and he remembers. Petra is gone and never coming back.

"Daddy?"

It's his daughter, Alannah. She peeks in curiously, brown eyes inquisitive like her mother's. Upon seeing him she brightens and quickly hustles over to him. Her skin is dark bronze partly from her mother and partly from all the time she spends in the sun. Her hair is his particular shade of black though and it gives her something of an exotic look. She's dressed in boys clothes again even though they have bought her plenty of dresses. A myriad of bandages decorate her limbs and face.

"What is it, Alannah?" He asks pushing away from the desk.

He meets her halfway and begins to examine her skin for the fresh scrapes and bruises she is sure to have. She is probably the most accident prone klutz in existence. His proof is in the large still bleeding scrape that goes from wrist to elbow on her right arm.

"I came to ask you a question because Daddy is someone who would definitely know."

He lets out a low hum to let her know he is listening as he starts to examine her legs for similar wounds.

"Do you know where Petra is? She always fixes my scrapes when Daddy and Mommy are busy but I can't find her."

Levi freezes and everything he has done that day to forget has come undone. It hadn't really occurred to him that Alannah and Petra were close until now. Alannah was right thought. When He or Hanji were too busy with work Petra was the one often seen taking care of Alannah, like a third parent or big sister.

"Petra isn't here anymore," He says and thank god his voice doesn't break.

Alannah doesn't need it to though because she feel him shaking. She doesn't really understand but she begins to think maybe Petra is another one of Daddy and Mommy's friends who have gone to the 'better place'. Maybe Daddy misses her a lot, Petra was very nice after all.

"Daddy are you crying?"

"No."

Even though he denies it she thinks he is. Mommy told her once that Daddy was one of the people who cry on the inside. So maybe thats what the shaking is.

"It's okay. I'll cry for you Daddy cuz I'm going to miss her too." Her voice wavers a little.

Levi doesn't know what to say so he simply stands and picks her up. He sits her on the desk as the first tears start to slid down her childish cheeks. Silently he cleans her scrapes and she continues to weep.

* * *

So yeah. There you go. It's kind of crappy and short but it is what is. And yes my headcanon dictates that Levi and Hanji's kid gets pretty much free run of the HQ and everyone keeps one eye on her at all times because she is the most klutzy thing this side of Wall Maria and she's one of the first things new recruits get shocked about. Even if it really isn't likely especially when momma has her pet titans around.


End file.
